The Search for Jigglypuff
by backsplash007
Summary: Chapter 6 Up! At a meeting, the smashers discover that Jigglypuff is lost! After a crazed search at the SSBM mansion, Marth, Roy, Link, and Mewtwo are sent to look for her. Warning: INSANE! Please R&R!
1. What's with Marth?

Disclaimer: Of course I own ssb!!!! I am one of those really rich dudes that own it!!!! That's in my dreams. In reality. no.  
  
This will be my 1st chappie on this site!! I feel so. proud!!! Uh huh. sure.  
  
Ahem.might as well start my story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Marth? Marth!!! GET UP!!!!!" Link pounded on Marth's door. "MARTH!!!! We're supposed to have a meeting!!!"  
  
On the other side of the door, Marth was curled asleep. But he did not hear Link's yells. He heard a battle cry.  
  
"ATTACK!!!" screamed the voice. Marth rushed forward with the troops. He did not want to kill. He heard the sound of bombs. his horse dashed forward, whinnying nervously. He jabbed his sword out without looking; he had killed a soldier. He cried in despair, but had to move onward. His horse galloped away. and he fell off the bed.  
  
Link burst in, sweating and panting. He had had to break down the door to get inside; Marth had locked it. Amid the rubble of wood, he yelled, "Marth, what the heck are you doing? You're supposed to be at a meeting, you idiot!"  
  
Marth rubbed his head, finally awake. "Owwwww," he groaned. Then he shot up like a bullet. "I'm supposed to be at a meeting!! I am so dead! Oh no, I'm late." He rushed around the room, getting his clothes on and making sure his hair was perfect as he sang the "I'm Late" song from Alice in Wonderland.  
  
"Poor soul," Link shook his head sadly. "Must have gone on a sugar high yesterday. Usually he gets over it, though. hmm."  
  
"Link, help me! I can't find my tiara!" Marth looked up from under the bed.  
  
Link sighed, "With a bed that messy, it's hard not to." He bent down, then stared at Marth's head. "It's on your head, Marth."  
  
Marth put his hands on his head, feeling for his beloved tiara. "Oh. Thanks a bunch, Link!"  
  
"No problem. Now, can we go?"  
  
"Go to what?" Marth asked.  
  
"The meeting."  
  
"Oh yeah! The meeting!" Marth slapped his head. "Let's go."  
  
"Finally!" Link said with relief.  
  
They headed down the corridor to the meeting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this was so short, but I promise the next chappie will be better. PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	2. The Crazed Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic. I swear.  
  
Time for Ch.2! Cookie goes to blondetennischick900 for reviewing.  
  
Here we go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link and Marth strode down the corridor to the SSBM lounge. As soon the door was open, indignant voices came from the lounge.  
  
"Where are those two?"  
  
"I sent Link to get Marth 20 minutes ago!!!!"  
  
"Why couldn't you have sent ME, Zelda?"  
  
"Pika chu chu pika?"  
  
"Okay, okay, we're here!" Link yelled over the din.  
  
Zelda stood up from her chair. "Where the heck have you two been?!!?! It's been 20 minutes!"  
  
"21 minutes and 37 seconds!" Dr. Mario corrected.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Well, er, Marth was a bit. delirious." Link said.  
  
"DELIRIOUS? I was perfectly fine! I was just having a nightmare, that's all!" Marth interrupted. "I was at a battlefield, and there were bombs and -"  
  
Zelda cut in. "That's ok, Marth. So. the meeting is in order."  
  
"Pika pika chu pika!" Pikachu yelled.  
  
"Translation: Jigglypuff is missing." Mewtwo said calmly.  
  
"Oh no! I never noticed her!" Zelda cried.  
  
"You never do, do you?" said Kirby heatedly. "You always notice the STRONG people. You're too GOOD to notice little Jigglypuff!" "Shut up, Kirby. You're only on her side because you're both pink!" Zelda retorted.  
  
"This is getting good," Bowser put his feet on the table. "Anybody got popcorn?"  
  
"I do," Ganondorf held up a bag of popcorn. "Its two months old."  
  
"SWEET!" Bowser dug in.  
  
Nana plugged her nose. "Ewww."  
  
Meanwhile, the fight was still going on.  
  
"YOU STUPID LITTLE PINK - THING!" Zelda screamed.  
  
"YOU SNOBBY LITTLE PRINCESS!" Kirby yelled.  
  
"Okay, guys. How about we all calm down and go look for Jigglypuff?" Marth suggested timidly.  
  
The room went dead quiet. If you were there, you could even hear the dropping of a paper clip. The crickets chirped louder then ever in that minute of stunned silence.  
  
"WHAT?!?!? Is there something on my face?!?" Marth stared into each of the surprised faces.  
  
"Marth. actually. said. something.... SMART!" Roy managed to gasp.  
  
"Hey, I'm not THAT stupid!" Marth cried desperately.  
  
There was a pause, and then everyone seemed to have a coughing fit.  
  
"Oh, come on," Marth pleaded. "I'm really really not that stupid, am I?"  
  
Everyone raised an eyebrow.  
  
Zelda seemed to come back as her business- like self again. "Well, Marth did make a good point. So. let's have a search!"  
  
"YEAH!" Everyone yelled (except Kirby).  
  
"Stupid princess," he muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how do you like it? I thought it was ok. better than my last chapter. Please please please R&R!!!! And give me ideas!!!! I have more cookies. 


	3. The Desperate Search

Disclaimer:  
  
Ganondorf: You are a liar, backsplash007! In truth, you do NOT own SSBM!  
  
MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
backsplash007: I know that.  
  
Ganondorf: Oh.  
  
Ha ha! Chapter 3 is up, with much brainstorming. I need help - PLEASE R&R!!!  
  
You're right, guys. Marth isn't as stupid as I made him look. But don't worry - he gets better!!!! So no flames! And cookies go to all reviewers so far. Thanks!  
  
And now...(drum roll)... without further ado... CHAPTER THREE!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay," Zelda commanded. "We'll break up in groups and search everywhere. Group 1: Me, Peach, and Young Link."  
  
"Why... why me?" Young Link moaned. "WHY?!?"  
  
Zelda giggled. "We have to... BABYSIT YOU!" She pushed a wailing Young Link over to Peach. "Group Two... Ganondorf, Bowser, Captain Falcon, Yoshi, Mario, and Luigi," She went on.  
  
The crowd of smashers sat and stared - except for the shocked and angry members of Group Two. They had risen up indignantly.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" They screamed.  
  
"You can hurt each other if one of you does something wrong!" Zelda explained briskly.  
  
"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Mario yelled.  
  
Bowser shouted, "For once I agree with the guy!"  
  
"And I don't want to get killed by rampaging smashers!" Captain Falcon cried.  
  
"It is not stupid! Like I said, you can hurt each other if one of you does something wrong!" Zelda argued.  
  
Watching the argument, Link muttered to Roy, "Zelda gets some pretty crazy ideas sometimes."  
  
"You're telling me," Roy whispered back.  
  
Then something extremely peculiar happened. Marth calmly stood up from his chair and sat down on the floor, Indian style. He broke out into a series of noises. "Om... om...om..." He was lifted from the floor. While levitating, he said in a deep Indian voice, "We search in peace, we shall not hurt." Then he continued his om-ming.  
  
The smashers watched, unsure of what to do. Roy stared at Link. "Link, what did you do to him?"  
  
"N-n-nothing, I s-s-s-swear!!" Link stammered. "I seriously didn't do anything!"  
  
"Hey, it's improvement!" Roy said. "Better than his usual self!"  
  
"Maybe he got hit in the head and suddenly became really philosophic and smart?" Luigi suggested timidly.  
  
"Probably," Roy said. "Let's leave him like this."  
  
"Yeah, I second that," Zelda said.  
  
"What says the jury?" Link bellowed in a judge-like tone.  
  
The smashers huddled in a circle and whispered to each other. They nodded their heads. Peach straightened up. "The jury motions to keep Marth the way he is right now."  
  
"AGREED!" said Link.  
  
"Right then," Zelda said. "Group Three is made up of Mewtwo, Pikachu, Samus, Fox, and Kirby." She gave the last member a dirty look.  
  
"Right back at ya, Lady Snob!" Kirby said.  
  
Zelda glared at him. "Why you little..." She leaped for him. And a fight started between them.  
  
"CATFIGHT!!!" Roy yelled. He looked at Link. "This might take a while."  
  
"Yeah," Link agreed. "But..." He looked up and stared.  
  
Marth, who until the fight had been doing his om-mings, had risen into the air above the fight. He stretched his hands out and grabbed Kirby with one hand and Zelda with the other. "WE DO NOT FIGHT!" he yelled. Then he dropped the two on the floor and continued his om-ming.  
  
"Owww..." they mumbled, inspecting their bruises.  
  
Mewtwo rose into the air next to Marth. "Good job, Marth. Thanks for speeding up the process."  
  
Marth looked into Mewtwo's eyes. "I keep the peace."  
  
"Okay..." Mewtwo seated himself in his chair again. "Since Zelda is checking her injuries, Group Four is Nana, Popo, Ness, Dr. Mario, and Pichu."  
  
"Excellent!" Dr. Mario cried. "I can take care of the little ones!"  
  
"You're a GOOD group chooser, Mewtwo." Ness said.  
  
"Thank you," Mewtwo replied. "And last, Group Five is Marth, Link, and Roy."  
  
"Sorry guys," he apologized to Roy and Link. "But you two know Marth the best out of all of us."  
  
"That's okay," Roy quickly said. "We'll just let him do his Indian thing and see if he finds anything while we look."  
  
"Riiiiiiight," Link said. "What Roy said."  
  
"Hey!" Zelda had finished checking her bruises. "I was supposed to organize the groups! Mewtwo!"  
  
"Oh well," Mewtwo said casually. "Let's start the search."  
  
"Fine," Zelda said, tossing her hair. "Let's go, guys!"  
  
Everybody went to the different sections of the SSBM mansion to search.  
  
"Jigglypuff? Jigglypuff, where are you?"  
  
"Jigglypuff!!!!"  
  
"Pika chu pika pika pika chu chu!"  
  
"Oh Jigglypuff!"  
  
************************ Four hours later ***************************  
  
The smashers collapsed into chairs in the lounge - without Jigglypuff.  
  
"Four hours, and no luck at all!" Peach cried.  
  
Nana wailed, "Where, oh where could she be?"  
  
"Well, we found a place she could be," a voice came from the door. Everyone looked up. Link, Marth, and Roy had entered the lounge. Marth was now standing on the ground (whew!).  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Well, under Jigglypuff's bed, we found a... well... sort of.....black hole, if you will," Marth said.  
  
"So you're back to normal, Marth?" Samus asked.  
  
"Yes," Marth grinned.  
  
"But surprisingly not as stupid," Roy commented.  
  
"Black hole?" Zelda questioned. "What black hole?"  
  
"Like Marth said, it was under her bed. We have no clue whatsoever of where it leads." Link said.  
  
"Ooh!" Ness exclaimed.  
  
"Uh huh." Roy said.  
  
Zelda stood up. "This calls for a court session, with Link as the judge, of course. I propose we send out a group to go through this black hole!"  
  
"I second that!" Peach stood up.  
  
"All in favor?" Link cried.  
  
One by one, the smashers raised their hands.  
  
"Who shall be the members of the group?" Link questioned.  
  
This time, Kirby stood up. "I propose that we send Marth, Roy, Link, and Mewtwo!"  
  
"Why us?" Roy asked.  
  
"Because you three were the ones that found the hole, and you are quite strong. Mewtwo because he is strong and he can translate!" Kirby replied.  
  
Mewtwo agreed. "That makes sense."  
  
Again, Link bellowed, "ALL IN FAVOR?"  
  
"Yes!" cried the jury.  
  
"Okay," said Link. "We shall be the ones to go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I like this one better than the other two. And waaaaay longer, no?  
  
I still need ideas! And I still have more cookies! So... * da da dum * R&R!!! 


	4. Attack of the Teddy Bears!

Disclaimer: Why can't we just write this stupid disclaimer ONCE in each fic?? WHY?!? Oh well. I don't own anything in this fic.  
  
***Cookie goes to Mewtwo's Maid because she gave me the teddy bear idea.***  
  
Chapter four!!! I think I'm getting better at this fic business!!!!  
  
Bowser: Cough cough hack hack!  
  
backsplash007: Hey, come back here, stupid turtle!  
  
Finally, I get chapter four up!!! A week may not seem so long to you, but it definitely does for me!!!!!!  
  
* Ahem * So...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay," said Link. "We shall be the ones to go."  
  
"Oh, Link!" Zelda sighed. "You're so brave!!!" She put her lips to his, in a kiss that seemed to last forever.  
  
"Awwwww..." everyone said.  
  
"Cover your eyes, Young Link," Peach said. (o_O)  
  
"WHAT?!?! I'm not that young!" Young Link argued.  
  
Meanwhile, Zelda was still kissing Link. Link was rapidly losing air. His face began to turn purple. He pushed Zelda away, hard, and tried to gain some air.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Link," Zelda said. "I didn't mean to choke you!"  
  
"Uh huh. Sure," Marth muttered under his breath.  
  
Mewtwo took charge. "Enough with the mushiness. The four of us will leave tomorrow. In the meantime, we'll get supplies."  
  
"Right," said Marth, Roy, and Link, who had finally gotten enough oxygen to speak. The four headed off to their rooms.  
  
"Make sure that you don't bring too much," Zelda called after them.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," they yelled back.  
  
"You're only worried about Link," Kirby accused. "You don't CARE about Mewtwo, Marth, and Roy!"  
  
"Of course I do!" Zelda retorted back. "I care as much about Marth, Roy, and Mewtwo as I do about Link!"  
  
"You do?" Peach asked, looking surprised.  
  
"Not really," Zelda replied. "But I had to say something to that pink brat."  
  
(Sorry, Marth, Roy, and Mewtwo lovers, I don't like Link much either. And I'm starting to get tired of Link/Zelda romances. But it seemed fitting for Zelda to say that. And it's her choice, not mine. So no flames please, kay?)  
  
"Who are you calling a brat?" Kirby screamed, throwing a sponge at Zelda. (o_O)  
  
"YOU!!!!" Zelda screamed back. She grabbed Kirby by his stomach (which is basically his whole body) and started to punch him.  
  
But before the two could start really fighting, Samus cut in. She had gotten tired of their constant fighting (and frankly, so have I) and wanted to get rid of the madness once and for all. "SHUT UP, YOU TWO!!! I AM TIRED OF YOUR USELESS FIGHTING!!!!"  
  
(Thank you, Samus, you just saved us all...)  
  
The two stopped short. They turned their heads to look at the furious Samus, and they froze when they saw her enraged face. She said in a dangerously calm voice, "If you two keep fighting like this, Link, Marth, Mewtwo, and Roy will never get their food and supplies they need for the trip.  
  
Kirby and Zelda nodded without making a sound. They scurried away in opposite directions.  
  
Samus, Fox, and Falco looked after them. "Good job!" said Fox. "You definitely got rid of that problem!"  
  
"Yeah," Falco agreed. "Good job!"  
  
"Thanks," said Samus, beaming. "I just couldn't really stand it anymore."  
  
"Neither could we," said everyone else.  
  
"Yeah, really good job," Ganondorf said.  
  
"Yep-a, you-a really did-a good-a job-a," said Mario.  
  
"Hey, how did you suddenly get your accent back?" someone asked.  
  
"I-a don't know-a," Mario said, shaking his head. (Woohoo, a rhyme!)  
  
"Anyways," said Bowser, "Good job."  
  
"Okay, I get that I did a good job," Samus said. "You don't have to tell me again."  
  
"Yeah, really good job you just did, Samus," Captain Falcon said.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!" everyone (Samus being the loudest) screamed.  
  
"Okay, okay," protested Falcon. "Just wanted to tell you."  
  
*************************The next day******************************  
  
"And bottled water, and some trail mix, and some turnips..." Zelda continued as she stuffed food into the travelers' backpacks.  
  
"Turnips?" Roy asked.  
  
"Er... turnips? PEACH!!!" Zelda yelled.  
  
After they finished packing, the other smashers bid them farewell.  
  
"Oh, Link, I will miss you!" Zelda cried.  
  
"I'll miss you too, Zel. Just don't give me one of those oxygen-sucking kisses, okay?"  
  
"Pika chu chu pika piiiiii!" Pikachu said to Mewtwo. {I hope you find Jigglypuff soon!}  
  
"So do I," Mewtwo muttered.  
  
"Isn't anyone going to say goodbye to us?" Roy asked indignantly.  
  
"I will," Peach came up to him, smiling. "I hope you are kept safe, Roy."  
  
Roy blushed. "Er, thanks, Peach!"  
  
Samus walked up to Marth. "Don't do anything stupid, Marth." She said warmly. And to Marth's great surprise, she gave him a hug. "I won't," he said, turning crimson.  
  
After the long goodbyes, the four smashers prepared themselves for the plunge into the black hole, as the others looked on.  
  
"Okay," said Link. "On the count of three, we jump in. One, two..."  
  
"Hiyas!" Captain Falcon said loudly. He had just come from bed. "Have I missed anything?"  
  
The smashers glared at him. Marth yelled, "You just ruined our jumping point!!!!"  
  
"Jumping point?" asked Falcon. "What jumping point?"  
  
"Just go," Samus sighed.  
  
"Okay," Link repeated, after sending an evil look at Falcon. "One... two... THREE!"  
  
Mewtwo, Marth, Link, and Roy disappeared from view as they dived into the hole. "I hope they are okay." Peach whispered.  
  
Inside the hole, the smashers were getting accustomed to their surroundings. Which was pitch black.  
  
"How far does this hole go?" Roy yelled through the darkness.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," Link yelled back.  
  
"Use your psychic powers, Mewtwo!" Marth said somewhere in the black.  
  
"Okay," said Mewtwo. He focused his mind on the hole, and tried to see how far it was down. But he could not. "It's not working!" he yelled.  
  
"What do you mean 'It's not working!'!?!" Marth screamed.  
  
"I don't - AHHHHH!" Mewtwo shrieked.  
  
"What's - WHAT IS THAT!?!?" Link howled.  
  
The four smashers were being hit by something. It felt like bullets to them. But of course, they weren't, otherwise they'd be dead by now. Marth finally managed to grab one of the unidentified objects.  
  
"It's a - teddy bear?" Marth managed to gasp.  
  
The others put out their hands and seized more of the - er - teddy bears.  
  
"What do they think we are?" Roy yelled indignantly. "Kindergarteners?"  
  
"Who exactly is 'they', Roy?" Link asked calmly.  
  
"The - the - the people that are doing this to us!!!" Roy screamed back.  
  
"Well, it definitely seems like Jigglypuff," Mewtwo said. "Teddy bears? You all know she was like a two year old."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Link. "It does seem like her."  
  
"OWWW!!" Marth yelled. "One of the teddy bears plastic eyes hit me on the head!" (o_O)  
  
"That's nice, Marth," Roy said.  
  
"How long have we been fumuffblebul." Link tried to ask, but he got a teddy bear in his mouth.  
  
"What?" Roy asked.  
  
"How long have we been falling?" Link extracted the teddy bear from his mouth.  
  
"Twelve minutes," Mewtwo said promptly.  
  
"Oh," Roy said. "That's just great. And how long will we KEEP falling?"  
  
"Like I said before, I don't know," answered Mewtwo. "Ow!" he added, as a teddy bear hit him square on the head.  
  
"These teddy bears are getting really annoying!" Marth yelled. "Stop it, you narrator person, or whoever you are!!!"  
  
"NEVER!!!" screamed the narrator. "MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And an life size teddy bear came and whacked into Marth. "Hey!" he screamed.  
  
But the narrator had disappeared.  
  
"Stupid narrator," he mumbled.  
  
"Oh, what are we going to do?" Roy started to wail. "Are we going to stay here forever?!?!"  
  
"Oh, I hate it when you do that!!" snapped the narrator, coming back from wherever she went.  
  
"Do what?" Link yelled.  
  
"Wailing and crying like that!!!" the narrator screamed.  
  
The four smashers immediately started to wail - LOUDLY.  
  
"STOP!!!" the narrator screamed again.  
  
They continued to wail even louder.  
  
"Fine, fine!!" she yelled, and in a poof a bright green smoke, disappeared.  
  
"So what will she do?" Marth asked.  
  
"I don't - " Mewtwo started to say.  
  
At that exact moment, the smashers hit the ground.  
  
Well, not really the ground.  
  
In reality, a bunch of pink pillows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like the teddy bears? The credit goes to Mewtwo's Maid! Thanks a bunch!  
  
I still need more ideas... so please give me loooooooong reviews!!! Very long!!!! It's the best thing you can do!!!! So hit that blessed button down there and REVIEW!!!!!! 


	5. Arguments and the Maze

Disclaimer: No. (sees lawyers and gulps) I mean, I don't own anything. Nothing. At all. Don't sue.  
  
I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long... Blame writer's block. Cookie goes to Maziko this time... I used one of his and yet another one of Mewtwo's Maid's!!! Thanks for all of your wonderful wonderful reviews!!! I love them!!! I could get HIGH off them!!!  
  
Smashers: o_O  
  
Um, yeah. Sorry if I'm annoying you. It's just my habit.  
  
Samus: Just let them read it!!!!!  
  
Hehe, yes... what terrible things are in store for Mewtwo, Marth, Roy, and Link? Will they have to beg the evil author (now known as BS007) to spare them? Probably.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mewtwo was the first to wake up. He looked around him. "This place just REEKS Jigglypuff, guys!! Guys?"  
  
Marth, Roy, and Link were asleep on the pillows, snoring loudly. "Idiots," Mewtwo muttered, and started charging up a Shadow Ball.  
  
Unfortunately for Mewtwo, Link had happened to hear him with his perfectly - tuned Hylian ears (yeah right), and woke up to see Mewtwo aiming a Shadow Ball at him and the other two swordsmen. "Guys, wake up," he said urgently. "GUYS!!!"  
  
Roy stirred. "Huh?" He stared up at Mewtwo and his eyes widened. He pulled Link and Marth away just in time. A burnt hole appeared in the middle of the pink pillows where the swordsmen had been. "What was that for, Mewtwo?"  
  
Mewtwo smiled innocently. "Good morning."  
  
"You nearly killed us!!" Link yelled.  
  
"No, I just wanted to wake you up... I only charged a weak Shadow Ball," Mewtwo replied.  
  
"A WEAK Shadow Ball?" Roy asked, his eyebrows raised. "I didn't think there was such a thing."  
  
Mewtwo smirked. "There isn't."  
  
It was at this time that Marth decided to wake up. "What just happened?" He asked groggily.  
  
Mewtwo, Link, and Roy smacked their foreheads. "You just woke up at the wrong time, Marth."  
  
Marth smiled brightly. "Okay, then!" He fell back into Roy's lap, snoring again.  
  
"WAKE UP, IDIOT!!!" Roy screamed. He set Marth's cape on fire. (Such a lovely little pyromaniac... ^_^)  
  
Marth started up, and stared at his cape. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!" He ran around in circles. "Get it off!!! Get it off!!!" (I just love making a fool of my fave SSBM character o_O)  
  
Roy sighed. "You are such an idiot, Marth." He drew the Sword of Seals from his scabbard and put the flat side of it on Marth's cape, quickly putting the flames out.  
  
"Sorry, I'm a bit slow in the morning," Marth apologized.  
  
"Aren't you always?" Mewtwo muttered under his breath. "Must... fight... impulse... Will not... use... powers..."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny, Mewtwo," Marth grumbled as he stared at his scorched cape.  
  
Mewtwo stared at Marth. "I was being serious."  
  
Marth suddenly looked scared. He hid behind Link.  
  
"Get up, Marth. He wouldn't hurt you even if he could," Link pulled Marth out from behind him.  
  
"What do you mean 'If I could"??? I can blast him with a Shadow Ball right now!!!" Mewtwo yelled. (He never yells... he's always so calm and composed...)  
  
Link smirked. "But you can't... we're on a mission. If we go back, and the other smashers see that you've hurt Marth, then they'll just hurt you."  
  
"Not bad for a pointy - eared cross dresser," Roy muttered.  
  
"HEY!!!" Link drew the Master Sword. "I am NOT a cross dresser!!!"  
  
"Can we just get a move on?" Marth sighed.  
  
"What made you suddenly not slow?" Mewtwo asked.  
  
"I just had some Folgers!!" Marth exclaimed, holding up some coffee. "Wake up with Folgers!!" Some cheesy music played in the background.  
  
"Um... riiiiight..." Roy glanced at Marth. "Where are we, anyways?"  
  
"You expect us to know?" Link glared. "I bet Mewtwo would, though..."  
  
"Um, well..." Mewtwo looked uncomfortable. "I already tried. I can't... it was the same in the black hole, too. It seems as though everything's blocked."  
  
"Well, this is great," Marth said sarcastically. "We're stuck somewhere we don't know with a bunch of pink pillows, and the only person - um, Pokemon, sorry, that can actually find out where we are can't!!! Can things get any worse?"  
  
A shower of Barbie dolls fell on them, bouncing off their heads to rest on the pillows.  
  
"I was hoping you wouldn't say that, Marth." Roy sighed.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Suddenly, a mesmerizing voice started singing. "Jigglypuff... Jigglypuff..." Jigglypuff strolled along, carefree and happy. She was away... FREE from those evil smashers. Those smashers that always taunted her because they were stronger, because she was a pink puffball, because even though Kirby was a pink puffball too, he was powerful and could swallow them, because they didn't want their faces covered in black marks, because they were afraid that she would sing, even though she loved to sing, because...  
  
Suddenly, she sang again - in ENGLISH!!! "Because, because, because... because of the wonderful things he does..." Because...  
  
(A/N: Because I don't know any more becauses because I'm not a very big Jigglypuff fan, I shall continue on with this rather insane fic.)  
  
"Oh, no..." was all Link, Mewtwo, Marth, and Roy could say before they fell asleep.  
  
Jigglypuff stared at them, and then drew on their faces. "Puff puff jig wig tuff puff!! Jiggly puff jig wig tuff?" she cried. {By the time they wake up, I'll be gone!! Why do they always have to find me?!?} She walked away, still singing, and disappeared into a pink door that vanished as soon as she entered it.  
  
**********************************Five minutes later**********************************  
  
"Ughhhhhhhh..." the gallant smashers aroused from their sleep. "Wha - What?"  
  
"I swear I saw Jigglypuff here!!!!" Roy cried, scanning the amass of pillows.  
  
"Yeah, so did I..." Marth muttered.  
  
"Well, obviously, we did. Why else would we fall asleep?" Mewtwo stated, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well, we could ha - "  
  
A voice came, seeming projected somehow. "Wiggly jig puff puff puff jig?? Wig puff tuff jiggly puff jiggly tuff tuff!!!" it squeaked angrily. "PUFF JIGGLY PUFF PUFF JIGGLY!!!!"  
  
The three swordsman looked confused during the announcement, and then turned to Mewtwo. "What did she say?"  
  
Mewtwo smirked. "She said, 'Why do you have to find me? Why do you always have to ruin my life? Now you will pay." He said it without emotion. "And just what will she pay us with?" he said softly. "Barney?"  
  
There came a loud BANG. The four looked around, wondering what has caused the awful noise. Suddenly, they saw a big pink maze in front of them. "What the HECK?!?"  
  
"Isn't is obvious?" Mewtwo said. "We have to go through the maze..."  
  
"Oh, that'll be easy," said Link, cracking his knuckles, making a very disturbing noise, "Just tell us where the end is, Mewtwo."  
  
Mewtwo glared at him. "Remember, Hero of Time, that I AM NOT ABLE TO USE MY PSYCHIC POWERS RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Link frowned. "I'll have you know I like being the Hero of Time..."  
  
Roy sighed. "I sure wouldn't... moving from time to time, place to place? I would really hate that."  
  
"At least I'M not from a place that sounds like 'pharaoh'!!!!" Link yelled back, his face contorted with fury.  
  
"HEY!!!! Don't you DARE diss Pharae!!!" Roy screamed.  
  
"Cool it, guys," Marth stepped in. "I'm a prince - well, former prince, and you don't see ME screaming!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP, CROWN BOY!!!"  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
"You two are just a cruddy general and a cruddy ex - prince!!!" Link shouted. "I have the Triforce of Courage!!!"  
  
"Oh, big deal!!!" Roy yelled. "At least I don't have pointy ears!!!"  
  
"Give it up, Roy," Marth sighed.  
  
"SHUT IT, MARUSU!!!!"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME ANYTHING OTHER THAN MARTH!!!!!!!" Marth screamed.  
  
"Oh, stop fighting, foolish beings," Mewtwo said. "I can read your minds right now."  
  
"OH, YEAH? WELL, YOU JUST GET STUPID RED AND WHITE BALLS THROWN AT YOU!!!"  
  
"AND YOU EVOLVED FROM A KITTY!!!"  
  
"AND YOU WERE CREATED WITHOUT A PURPOSE!!!"  
  
Mewtwo glared, with a stare so sharp and piercing it could cut through a wall. "NEVER BRING THAT UP AGAIN!!!" he yelled. He charged a Shadow Ball to full power...  
  
"Guys, we'd better move," Link muttered.  
  
Too late.  
  
The swordsmen were pounded into the ground, pushing aside the pillows, breaking their bones...  
  
Suddenly, BS007 appeared. "I don't want any more fighting, you guys!!!! Be peaceful!!! Look for Jigglypuff, or something!!! I can't stand my favorite characters dissing each other and trying to kill each other!!!!"  
  
"You're the one MAKING us diss and try to kill each other!!!!!" Roy yelled, nursing a broken leg.  
  
A light bulb appeared over BS007's head. "Oh, yeah..." She vanished in a puff of bright green smoke.  
  
A huge eraser appeared in front of the Smashers, and started erasing them. "Hey, wait - what are you doing?" Marth asked, watching the pink pillows disappear.  
  
The group of four watched everything around them vanish. The eraser paused, and then started to erase the broken body parts of the three swordsmen. "WAIT!!! MY ARM'S GONE!!!!" Link screamed.  
  
Now a pencil appeared, and drew their bodies back, without any broken limbs. It continued to redraw the landscape.  
  
"Thanks!!" Marth, Roy, and Link said.  
  
BS007 appeared again. "Violence is not the answer!!!" She snapped her fingers, and the scene swam hazily.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Mewtwo glared at him. "Remember, Hero of Time, that I AM NOT ABLE TO USE MY PSYCHIC POWERS RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Link frowned. "Don't call me the Hero of Time... it's annoying."  
  
Watching them from the sky, BS007 was floating above them, laughing her insane head of hers off.  
  
"We should look for Jigglypuff," Roy said.  
  
BS007 continued laughing insanely.  
  
"STOP LAUGHING INSANELY!!! IT'S REALLY ANNOYING!!!!" Link screamed. "GO AWAY!!!"  
  
"FINE!!!! BE THAT WAY!!!" BS007 vanished, sobbing loudly.  
  
"Thank you, God..." Roy muttered.  
  
"I'm the one that made myself vanish!!!" a voice screeched.  
  
"Fine. Thank you, BS007..." Roy muttered again, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Good." The voice said. "Carry on."  
  
"So, we have to get through that maze?" Link asked.  
  
"Obviously," Mewtwo said.  
  
"Well, that really shouldn't be that hard, even without your psychic powers, Mewtwo!" Marth said brightly.  
  
"But - what if she attacks us with... Teletubbies?" Roy screwed up his face in disgust.  
  
"Yeah, what'll they do, Roy, attack us by saying, 'Let's play!' or something like that?" Link laughed.  
  
Roy looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, well... I guess..."  
  
"Shall we go then?" Marth said. "Better get this over with..."  
  
They marched into the maze. They were first met with a fork in the road, four pathways.  
  
"Each one to his own path, then?" Link said breezily.  
  
"Of course," said Mewtwo.  
  
"What do you think Jigglypuff's put in here?" Roy asked.  
  
"Probably evil Powerpuff girls," Link chortled.  
  
"See you, then," Marth said. He started down his path.  
  
The others walked down their own path.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Mewtwo floated away. "What will the stupid puffball put in this maze?" he thought to himself. "Attacking flowers?" he laughed to himself.  
  
He floated on, and did not encounter anything. Soon the maze turned sharply. As he rounded the turn, he saw... Giovanni.  
  
His heart turned to fire. How dare he...  
  
Mewtwo's eyes began to glow red. He seemed to have an aura about him, an aura of anger and power...  
  
He pounced upon his prey, slashing and ripping as hard as he could. Giovanni fell to the floor. Mewtwo's eyes grew to a blood red. He held out his paws and began...  
  
A loud blast issued, and smoke filled the air. When it cleared, there was no Giovanni to be seen.  
  
He smiled, and floated on.  
  
"I wonder what the others will have to face?" he thought to himself.  
  
"We really shouldn't have split up..."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Roy cautiously proceeded though the maze. He wondered what the others were up to. "Maybe we shouldn't have separated," he thought nervously to himself.  
  
Suddenly, there were cries of laughter.  
  
"What the..."  
  
A dozen Teletubbies rushed up to Roy, squealing and laughing. He raised his eyebrow, and walked on.  
  
Before he knew it, his path was blocked by them. The smiling faces were replaced with angry ones.  
  
"Okaay... am I supposed to fight you?" he questioned them.  
  
They did not answer, but continued glaring.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," he said easily. He unsheathed his sword and made to swipe at one of them, when all the Teletubbies raised their hands. Five swords erupted from each of their hands. (Think Wolverine from X-Men.)  
  
These were no ordinary Teletubbies...  
  
Roy panted, trying as hard as he could to "slice and dice" (WHAT?!? That's what my cousin calls it!!! * sigh * Never mind...), but the Teletubbies just blocked. One decided to charge him, aiming for his chest and missing by inches. Roy took his chance. He brought his sword down on its chest...  
  
And sliced it right in half. It let out a scream of pain and all of the other Teletubbies transformed into Wolverine and morphed back into one body.  
  
"Wolverine?" Roy asked, looking surprised.  
  
"Yes!!!" Wolverine screamed hysterically. "After we saved the President, I came here and wanted to scare off the first person that came!!!"  
  
"Oh," Roy said. "Can I have your autograph?"  
  
"Sure, kid!!" Wolverine growled. "Got a pencil and paper?"  
  
"Erm... no," Roy said, his smile faltering.  
  
"But I do!" a voice called from above.  
  
BS007 was hovering over them. She closed her eyes, and a picture of Wolverine and a pen appeared in Roy's hand.  
  
"Thanks!" Roy said.  
  
"Who was that?" Wolverine asked, looking astonished.  
  
"Oh, the evil author," Roy replied casually. "The only time she's ever been useful..."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!!" A jet of green light shot out at Roy. He crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Eh... what?" Wolverine looked thoroughly confused. "Storm? Mutant peoples?"  
  
"Are you drunk, Wolverine?" BS007 said from above.  
  
"Maybe," Wolverine said shiftily.  
  
"Well, stop it," she said, "Otherwise I'm gonna have to take you out of this fic!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO - "  
  
"I get the point."  
  
"Hehe, someone spiked my Diet Pepsi..." Wolverine giggled.  
  
"Wolverine, YOU'RE FIRED!!!!" A jet of fire shot down, and Wolverine... was burnt to a crisp. BS007 waved her hand, and Wolverine disappeared.  
  
Roy picked himself up from the ground. "What just happened?"  
  
"I fired Wolverine," she said.  
  
"But I didn't get an autograph!!!!" Roy wailed.  
  
"Too bad," BS007 smirked. "NO GO AWAY!!!! I'M APPEARING TOO MUCH IN THIS FIC!!!" Another jet of green light came, and Roy crumpled to the ground again. BS007 vanished.  
  
"Fine," Roy said, dusting himself off and stumping back the way he came from.  
  
"I have to go get the others," he said aloud.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Mewtwo tried desperately to reach the others. He needed to tell them to go back...  
  
"Come ON!!!" he said, closing his eyes and trying to concentrate. He managed to pick up a signal... Roy's. Roy seemed annoyed and was heading back to the start of the maze to find the others.  
  
"Stay there," Mewtwo told Roy telepathically.  
  
"What?" Roy asked.  
  
"When you get to the start of the maze, stay there. It's too dangerous for us to head out on our own." Mewtwo said.  
  
"I realize that. I just got attacked by a drunk and high Wolverine and got into an argument with the authoress narrator person." Roy replied.  
  
"o_O Okay... just, stay there while I try to tell Link and Marth."  
  
"Yeah, sure, fine."  
  
Mewtwo concentrated even harder.  
  
"Where are Link and Marth?" he said angrily. "Oh..."  
  
He got a signal. One of the swordsmen was in danger, fighting hard. The enemy was tough.  
  
"Who is it?" he asked himself. Then, it hit him.  
  
Marth...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MUAHAHAHA!!!! A CLIFFY!!! What terrors has Jigglypuff put Marth into? Will he be able to get out? And what about Link? Is he in danger? Find out in the next chapter of THE SEARCH FOR JIGGLYPUFF!!!! I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and I hope that you CONTINUE!!!! I'd like to especially thank Kora Lye, Mewtwo's Maid for being cool and reviewing every single chappie!!! THANKS!!! Now, review!!!!!!! 


	6. Utter Chaos and a Riddle

Disclaimer: . I - DON'T - OWN!!!  
  
I'm back! Found out that I didn't get too many reviews... ;_; Please review!!!  
  
And before I start, random words of wisdom.  
  
NH  
  
CO  
  
ClO  
  
OH  
  
NO  
  
SO  
  
SO  
  
PO  
  
Remember that, science calcumlator people!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WHAM.  
  
CLING.  
  
CLASH.  
  
Marth tried to block every blow possible. He had been defending himself for ten minutes now... and he was tiring out.  
  
"I wish someone - ANYONE - could help me," he thought desperately. "Defeat Medeus..."  
  
Yes, you heard me. Medeus. A really strong evil dragonish dude. Yeah, him. Well, Marth's fighting him. OKAY, OKAY, I'LL GO BACK TO THE STORY!!  
  
"HEEEEELP!!!" Marth screamed as he dodged a particularly fiery attack.  
  
"DUN DUN DUN!! DUN DUN DUN!!!" off-key trumpets played as the really lame and cheesy hero-to-the-resdue music played.  
  
Both Medeus and Marth turned around. "What the..."  
  
A considerably ugly fat man with a pink cape, blue spandex that was way too small on him, and a shirt that had a hot pink S on it zoomed into view and slammed into Medeus. And collapsed on the ground.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask," said Marth, turning his back on the disturbing sight.  
  
The really fat man stood up and posed dramatically, the wind blowing his capt at that ultimately dramatic angle... that is, until it ripped off. The man held up his fist, as a screechy sound played. "It is I, SUPERFATMAN, and I have come to save you from the forces of evil!"  
  
Marth and Medeus just stared.  
  
"Yes, friends and fiends, I am sure you are awed by my mighty presence. My mighty colors, Bravely Blue and Patriotic Pink, signify that one day, all the little boys and girls will someday live in peace! Besides, don't you think Patriotic Pink is sooooo my color?" Superfatman giggled like a vally girl, flipping the little hair he had left.  
  
There is only one description of what Marth and Medeus looked like then: o_O.  
  
Superfatman posed in a faggish fashion. "I'm, like, going to do what Cheerleader Barbie always told me to! Like let's do this!"  
  
Superfatman leaped up did a split, hurling lipstick at Medeus.  
  
Medeus gave a groan of pain. "AHHH!!! MY EYES!!! THEY BUUUUUUUUURN!!!! THE HORROR OF IT ALLL!!!!"  
  
And Medeus... disappeared!! It seems the horror was too horrifying for him. Eh... poor guy...  
  
Marth was now really freaked out and scared. He started to run when Superfatman's voice sounded again. "Aren't you going to thank me for killing your foe?"  
  
Marth continued running.  
  
"Like, fine then! Loser, loser, double loser, as if, whatever, get the picture, DUH!" Superfatman twirled his hand in a talk-to-the-hand gesture.  
  
"Erm... you're gay," Marth said as he ran.  
  
"I know, aren't I?" Superfatman sighed. "I'm so happy."  
  
"That's not what I meant," said Marth, stopping.  
  
"Oh?" Superfatman cocked his head like a little bird that couldn't fit on a branch and fell. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"That you are gay," Marth said rather obviously.  
  
"I KNOW!! I'M HAPPY!!!"  
  
"Overly happy," muttered Marth. "Faggishly happy,"  
  
"Gay means happy," said Superfatman. "Gay: Full of or showing high-spirited merriment. You see?"  
  
"It also means that you are a FAG!!" Marth shouted.  
  
"You're extremely rude, you know that, young man?"  
  
Marth chose to ignore him.  
  
Suddenly, a thousand of hot pink ropes twisted around him. "SAY THANK- YOU!!"  
  
"Thank you," said Marth through gritted teeth. "Tutu man,"  
  
"Did you just say tutu?" Superfatman squealed. "Like, oh my God!"  
  
"Does this guy have an alter-ego that's a girl or something?" Marth thought wildly to himself.  
  
A bunch of kids surrounded Superfatman and held his hand. Then they started to sing: "I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY WITH A GREAT BIG HUG AND A KISS FORM ME TO YOU, WON'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO!!"  
  
Marth crumpled to the ground, his hands tight over his ears. Certain flashbacks of his life were flashing in front of his eyes...  
  
********************FLASHBACK!!***********************  
  
A young boy with blue hair was running away from a giant spork, who was screaming random things about strawberries...  
  
An octopus with tiger arms and horse legs was floating in the sky, while an elf with pointy ears wearing a tunic was looking incredulously at it ...  
  
A redhead boy with a headband and a sword had a plastic bag over his head and was laughing hysterically, clutching a GameCube...  
  
A certain half dog demon was arguing with a girl with long black hair in a traditional Japanese schoolgirl uniform, while another girl holding a boomerang slapped a priest that was trying to kiss her. A fluffy demon looked down on them, throwing tomatoes...  
  
A man with long red hair and a X-shaped scar was facing off with a guy that looked more like a mummy than anything else. They were using bananas as weapons...  
  
A princess looked down on her kingdom, which consisted of purple fields and yellow wolves that were laughing about mushrooms...  
  
A girl with blue hair in a ponytail hit a weird-looking thing with a baseball bat. "BINGO!!!" she said, holding a pair of scissors.  
  
*******************END FLASHBACK!!!*****************  
  
(A/N: If you can guess who all the people in the flashbacks are, you get to choose anything that will turn up in the next chapter.)  
  
Marth snapped out of the flashbacks. "WHO THE HECK WERE THEY?!?" he screamed.  
  
A girl with poofy green hair appeared in front of him. "They are your destiny, young grasshopper. They are your shoes!! They will fall on your head!!! They will smell horribly but you must face the truth!!! DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE!!!!" she disappeared.  
  
Superfatman and his gang of kids materialized in front of him again. "BARNEY IS A DINOSAUR FROM OUR IMAGINATION..."  
  
Marth then decided that he'd rather face the abnormal flashbacks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just when it seemed all hope was lost for out Altean hero, something green streaked past Marth and rammed into Superfatman.  
  
While Link tripped and fell to the ground, Superfatman, his kids, and the Barney plushie started to disintegrate.  
  
"GREEN - IS SO MY COLOOOOOOOOOOR!!!!!!!" Superfatman screamed before he banished.  
  
Link and Marth looked at each other and screamed, "YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER, DUDE!!"  
  
"I am?" they questioned each other.  
  
"No, I'm not, YOU ARE!!" they yelled.  
  
"Why are we talking like this?" they asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it's getting really annoying..." they answered at the same time.  
  
"This is freaky," they commented.  
  
"Naw, really?" they both said sarcastically.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" they screamed.  
  
"NO, YOU SHUT UP!!" they screamed back.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"STOP IT!!"  
  
"I CAN'T!!"  
  
"STOP IT, AUTHORESS!!!"  
  
"Why?" the voice from above said.  
  
"SHUT UP, OR ELSE!!" Link and Marth drew their swords.  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
"Thank you," said Marth.  
  
"We're going to have sore throats after this," Link said, rubbing his neck.  
  
"So, what happened to you?" Marth asked.  
  
"Oh, that." Link grimaced. "There was an army of Redead... thousands of them..."  
  
"Did you attack them?" Marth asked.  
  
Link looked sheepish. "Erm... not really..."  
  
Marth raised an eyebrow. (It's hard to imagine them doing that, y'know?) "I thought you were the HERO of Time?"  
  
"I am the Hero of Time! I really am! It's just that - "  
  
"Right, I don't want to know," Marth turned away.  
  
"Sure you do! It's a fairly good excuse!"  
  
Marth shook his head. "Yeah, the dog ate your homework."  
  
"I don't have a dog! The FAIRY ate my homework! Hey... Navi! Navi, you worthless fairy, get over here!" Link called.  
  
The highly annoying fairy Thinkerbell appeared, that is, until she left the universe after being punched by Navi.  
  
"Violence is not the answer, Navi," Link said.  
  
Marth sat Indian style on the ground and started om-ming. He managed to levitate about two feet before he was slammed into the ground by Link's sword.  
  
"Stop doing that freaky Hindu thing," Link said forcefully.  
  
"Hindu? Who said Hindu? I'm Hindu!" Navi said eagerly with a British accent.  
  
Link and Marth looked dumbstruck. Link started knocking on Navi's head. "Navi? Is that you in there?"  
  
Navi dodged Link's knuckles. "Course I'm in here, you git. And don't call me Navi, it's bloody annoying, I don't see why I had to be reincarnated as a fairy!"  
  
Link and Marth just stared. (They seem to do a lot of staring, don't they? ^^)  
  
"Not only a fairy, but a fairy in the bloody game world that doesn't even exist! I was perfectly fine playing the guitar! But of course, I had to go DIE, didn't I? And the gods decided I had to be a fairy! I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" Navi rambled.  
  
Marth asked, "So... Navi, you're not really Navi, right?"  
  
"Of course I'm Navi! I'm just not Navi!!" said Navi.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm Navi, but not Navi!" Navi said insistently.  
  
"I'm lost," said Marth.  
  
"Ditto," said Link.  
  
"DITTO!!!!" a overly large Ditto appeared in front of the three.  
  
"What the..." Navi flew backwards.  
  
"AHH!!! IT'S JELL-O!! ALIVE!!! FEAR THE JELL-O!! RUUUUUN!!!" screamed Link.  
  
"Don't be stupid, it's only a Ditto," said Marth.  
  
"Ditto?" said Ditto.  
  
"It can morph into anything," said Marth.  
  
"IT'S JELL-O!!!" screamed Link and Navi at the same time.  
  
"Ditto," said Ditto.  
  
"If only Mewtwo were here..." said Marth. "We'd know what on Earth it's trying to say,"  
  
A chibi Albert Einstein appeared. "Actually, you're not technically on Earth, because this is not Earth. You are not real, you are not on Earth. Speaking of, e=mc2..."  
  
Marth flicked Einstein away, who was explaining why Quantum Physics could not be real.  
  
"As I was saying," Marth cleared his throat, "If only Mewtwo were here..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Roy was sitting on a rock, humming the tune to "Memory" from the musical Cats. Mewtwo was concentrating, trying to reach Link or Marth.  
  
Roy continued humming off-key. The thing is, he was no Britney Spears. He was a heck of a lot better than Britney Spears.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!?" Mewtwo bellowed. "IT'S HARD TO CONCENTRATE WHEN SOMEONE IS SINGING 'MEMORY' OFF TUNE, YOU KNOW!!!!"  
  
"Geez, sorry," Roy said. "I never noticed you had a temper, Mewtwo,"  
  
A large rock started levitating of its own accord (~_^) and fell on Roy's head.  
  
"Ahh, the power of psychic abilities..." said Mewtwo.  
  
"Actually, the phrase is: Ahh, the power of cheese..." said Roy, climbing out from under the rock, a huge lump on his head.  
  
A larger rock found its way to Roy's head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You don't know who I am?" said Navi.  
  
"No," said Link and Marth in unison.  
  
Navi got a sitar out of nowhere and started playing it. "I'm George Harrison!"  
  
Silence. Except for the sitar, of course.  
  
"Come on, don't tell me you don't know who I am!" no it was Navi/ George's time to stare.  
  
Link and Marth shook their heads dumbly.  
  
"Does anyone know hwo I am on this bloody planet?!?" George asked no one in particular.  
  
Suddenly, there were girlish screams, "OH MY GOD, IT'S GEORGE HARRISON!!" A group of rabid fangirls attacked George.  
  
George flew out of the pile. "Good God, get them off!"  
  
A jet of green light came down and made the rabid fangirls vanish.  
  
"This is bloody annoying. I'm going to go to Earth and see how Ringo and Paul are. I wonder if John's a fairy too..." George twittered away, muttering to himself.  
  
Suddenly, there came a voice. It only seemed to echo in Link's ears. "Link? Marth? Can you hear me?"  
  
Link jumped to his feet. "Who was that?"  
  
"Let's think. Who can talk to you telepathically?" said the voice.  
  
"Erm... Avril Lavigne?" suggested Link.  
  
There was a crash as the mysterious psychic fell over. "I'd kill myself before I was Avril Lavigne."  
  
"NO! AVRIL, DON'T DO IT! I LIKE SKATER BOI!!!" Link cried madly.  
  
"YOU IDIOT, IT'S MEWTWO!!!" screamed the voice.  
  
"Oh... right..." Link said.  
  
"Are you with Marth?"  
  
"Yeah..." Link replied.  
  
"Well then, go back to the start of the maze. Roy and I are already there."  
  
"OKAY!!! BYE AVRIL!!"  
  
Mewtwo stopped talking to Link before his stupidity affected him more than it already had.  
  
Roy was touching his huge lump gently, wincing every time he did. "Did you get to them?"  
  
"Yes, to Link," Mewtwo replied.  
  
"And what'd he say?" inquired Roy.  
  
"He thought I was Avril Lavigne."  
  
Roy fell over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MARTH!!" Link screamed.  
  
"What?" Marth said groggily. He'd fallen asleep. Go figure.  
  
"We have to back to the start of the maze!"  
  
"Who told you that?" Marth asked.  
  
"Some person named Mewtwo who's actually Avril Lavigne in disguise."  
  
Marth sweatdropped. "And people think I'm stupid..."  
  
"We're out of Folgers!!" Link said suddenly.  
  
Marth spun around. "WHAT?!?"  
  
"No Folgers!" Link repeated.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Marth coughed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"  
  
"I've got some Maxwell House!" Link held up a can. "Good to the last drop!"  
  
Marth stopped screaming. "Shouldn't we be going on now?"  
  
"YA THINK?!?" said Mewtwo inside his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Twenty minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Took you long enough," Roy commented.  
  
"Yeah, well, some things... slowed us down," Marth said, after a glance at Link.  
  
"No matter," said Mewtwo. "But we must stick together, because we obviously get in trouble when we are by ourselves." He looked at the others.  
  
"Fine with me," Roy muttered.  
  
"Sure, as long as I'm not left alone with Link," Marth said.  
  
"Did you say something, Marth?" Link looked up.  
  
Marth, Roy, and Mewtwo sweatdropped.  
  
"All right," said Mewtwo, gaining his composure. "A team."  
  
At that moment, a thick, heavy slab fell on top of them.  
  
"Sorry, I don't have good aim!" the tech crew guy yelled.  
  
"We could tell," Roy said furiously.  
  
Marth sat up. "There's writing on it!"  
  
Mewtwo floated above having dodged the stone. "I know."  
  
Link lay on the ground, a lump forming on his head. "Bobby Flay?"  
  
"Read the riddle, Mewtwo," Roy said.  
  
Mewtwo cleared his throat. "It says:  
  
If you can solve this riddle, The answer you will find. You must put your brains together But these words, be sure to mind: When the rats go back and pop And a hammer is brought down, Then the granite and the limestone Will surely start to frown. You must then rush forward And force them far apart, And the gap that you will make Through very quickly you must dart. And the beast that you will face Does dislike a certain song. You must call forward a being That will help you sing along. You will find that this strong beast Guards the one thing that you seek, And once you defeat it, It will become very meek. It will lead you to the exit Through which you may not have some fun, But as soon as it is over You quest will soon be done."  
  
Then, there was silence.  
  
"That makes no sense what-so-ever," Link said sadly.  
  
"Don't complain, just shut up," Marth said sharply.  
  
Mewtwo added, "And think..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That riddle took me ages to write!! It was approved by my cousin over the phone, who said it was absolutely confusing.  
  
Marth: You got that right.  
  
Well, if you don't solve it, YOU WILL BE STUCK FOREVER!!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Marth: o_O  
  
Hehehehe... REVIEW, PEOPLE!! I NEED REVIEWS!!! Flames will be given to HIM * jabs a finger at Captain Falcon *, who will mistake them for his helmet and suffer from third-degree burns.  
  
C. Falcon: SHOW ME YOUR MOVES!!  
  
* hurls him out the window * PRESS THE BUTTON!!! REVIEW!!! 


End file.
